What are you wearing!
by Glleek23
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have two kids, one of which is a teenage girl. Fun. She wants to go to a party and gets caught wearing something totally inappropriate for her age, at least Blaine thinks so.


It was Saturday night and Kurt and Blaine were excited to have the weekend with their kids. Jeremiah, 7, and Christina, 15, were hanging around the house and waiting for the family movie to start. Blaine rushed to get some popcorn, Kurt grabbed the soda, and Jeremiah grabbed a pillow from his room.

"Christina, the movie's about to start!" Blaine called to her room.

Christina ran downstairs and said, " Dad, I'm not watching the movie, I'm staying over a friend's house remember?"

"Oh, yeah! That's right! Your new BOYFRIEND!" teased Jeremiah.

"He is NOT my boyfriend!"

"Hey, hey, settle down!" Kurt said, fighting back a smile. Blaine though, wasn't amused.

"Who said you could stay over this boy's house?" Blaine said standing up and moving towards Christina.

"I'm not, I'm staying over Jennie's house!"

"Ok, but remember you're not aloud to have a boyfriend just yet..."

"Yes! I know Dad!"

"Ok, now go get dressed we're gonna go start the movie."

Christina stomped up the stair muttering things under her breath about over protective fathers.

The rest of the boys went and lied down on the couch to watch the movie, laughing every now and then.

Fifteen minutes later, Christina came down the stairs wearing short shorts, dark eyeliner, red lipstick, a glittery red top that showed her whole belly, and black high heels. She walked towards the table, grabbed her keys and her phone and started towards the door.

When she heard a loud voice behind her, "CHRISTINA HUMMEL-ANDERSON, WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU WEARING!"

Blaine grabbed his daughter by the arm and screamed at her, he was fuming! His tanned face was turning red, steam was practically bursting from his ears. Oh, and did I mention she was wearing a bellybutton piercing?

"Dad, I'm just going out with some of my girls, it's no big deal, everybody is dressed like this."

Slowly, Kurt and Jeremiah heard all the commotion and started eavesdropping around the corner.

"NO BIG DEAL? You look like you're going out to strip club, and you say it's 'no big deal' ?"

"Dad, I don't understand why you're getting so upset! All the girls dress like this!"

"Well, not MY girl! You are going upstairs to put SOMETHING on to cover yourself or you are staying home!"

"No." What did she just say? Christina looked at her father in the eye as his face began to carry confusion and disbelief.

"No?"

"No. I want to go to that party and I planned this outfit!"

"PARTY?" Uh-Oh, she said too much.

"You lied to me and your father and your brother! You are grounded and I am going to go through your closet and if anything shows at least an INCH of skin, it's going in the trash."

"DAD! You can't ground me, this is the biggest party of the year and EVERYBODY is expecting me to go!"

She was crying now, and Blaine couldn't hold his little daughter anymore, because she wasn't well... little.

Blaine caught sight of the little eavesdroppers and told Christina that they would carry on this conversation once she got upstairs. She ran toward her room clinging her face to her hands and sobbing as Jeremiah offered her a hug. She ignored it but gave him a grateful nod.

Blaine sighed and sat on the couch resting his head in his hands trying to think about what just happened. Kurt reached his hand over his husband's back and started to pat him.

"You should go talk to her as soon as possible, before she gets worse." Kurt said.

"Did I overreact?" Blaine asked tears in his eyes yet his face said he was still angry.

"Umm, well..."

"I did, didn't I? Now she's going to hate me forever." Blaine buried his head in the couch pillows.

"No she won't, but you have to admit that outfit looked like she was about to sell herself on the streets!" Kurt said chuckling to lighten the mood.

Blaine laughed and hugged his husband,"I'm gonna go talk to her."

000

Christina was in her room listening to her headphones and laying in her bed staring at the ceiling covered with posters of her favorite boy bands and the hottest boys. She was changed into her pajamas which made Blaine feel more happy considering how uncomfortable it was to see his daughter dressed in barely anything.

Knock-Knock

"Can I come in?" came a muffled voice through the door.

"I don't really have a choice do I?"

Blaine opened the door and closed it softly,"No."

He took a look around and grimaced at all the boys she had on her wall, she was too young.

"Look," Blaine started,"I really don't want to have to ground you or yell at you, but when you say you're going over a friend's house, and lie to us, I really have no choice either. I mean not to mention what you were wearing! I mean I know you know better than that Chrissy."

"I know it's just that..." Christina started to choke up.

"It's just that what, sweety?"

"It's just that Jennie told me this boy Josh was gonna be at the party and I've had a crush on him since last year and tonight was gonna be the night I hoped he was gonna make his move. I saw the way he looked at other girls dressed like that and I wanted him to notice me so I, I..."  
She spilled that all out and ended with a huge wave of tears gushing onto her Dad's shirt.

"Oh Chrissy..." Blaine patted her head and held her in his arms, " You don't have to dress like that to impress a boy. You're so much more than that. And if a guy doesn't think you're good enough by seeing you the way you really are then he isn't worth it."

"I know, Dad. Thank you so much. I'm so s-sorry I lied to y-you." She wiped away her tears and her face was dripping with makeup.

Blaine grabbed a tissue for her and she went to go reach it, but he pulled away. Instead, he wiped the tissue across her face and erased all the makeup off.

" You're beautiful, just the way you are."

"Thanks Daddy." She smiled and gave him a big hug.

"Now, let's talk about boys and since when have you started liking them?"

"Oh, Dad..."


End file.
